Joyous Reunions and Dreaded Pasts
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Is set after the reunions with their parents, Artemis and Wally talk, on the phone that is. Wally's feeling for Artemis are known by his parents, embarrassing for him. After the reunion with her mother, Artemis dreads on her past. Some spitfire Review plz


Artemis hugged her Mom tightly, happy that she was back home, with her, in her arms. Her phone vibrated in her coat pocket and she flipped it out, pulling back from her mother and standing up straight.

Wally (Call) it had said on her screen.

She let a small smile graze her face and she answered the call. "Artemis." She answered.

"Their here." Wally giddily replied. Artemis chuckled and crossed her free arm over her chest.

"What made you think they wouldn't be?" She could literally here the grin plastered on Wally's face.

"I know, I know, I just missed them." He sighed, looking over at his parents.

"Oh and my Mom's here too, thanks for asking." She sarcastically replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Just a little preoccupied at the moment."

"So I see." Artemis smiled, glad that he was back to his Wally self. Paula Crock smiled at her daughter, knowing that she was talking to the redhead considering he was the only one who could put a smile on her face like that.

"Wait you see? Are you in my house!" Wally spun around looking around. Artemis scoffed on the other end of the call.

"Oh yeah, I'm staring at you from your living room window." She rolled her eyes again, walking to her room with the phone on her ear.

Wally's eyes narrowed and he chuckled. "Hardy har har, your so funny." He leaned against the wall, his eyes wandering around the room.

"Thanks Baywatch means a lot." Artemis opened her door and walked over to sit down on her purple comforter. "You thinks Zatanna's going to be okay?" Artemis asked, her voice wavering slightly at the thought of her friend's misfortune.

Wally shrugged to himself. "Honestly, I don't know. I would be pretty sad if my Dad just disappeared and became Doctor Fate." Artemis's expression slowly shifted to anger, and she bit her lips hard.

"I couldn't say the same…" Artemis mumbled to herself. Knowing full well that she would love to have her father actually turn into something good rather then what he was now.

Wally quirked an eyebrow in surprise, even though her voice had been equivalent to inaudible, he still had heard clearly what she had said, and did not like a single word of what he was hearing.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Wally asked, accusing in his tone. Artemis's eyes widened, surprised that he had heard what she had said and the fact that she had stupidly said it out loud for him to hear.

"Its doesn't mean anything." She said quickly, toying with one of her arrows from her quiver.

"Artemis…" Wally said her name, drawing it out for a while.

"Wally…" She did the same, picking at the arrowhead.

"You can tell me ya know, I'm all ears."

"Yeah, all ears, no brain." She smirked.

"Your are impossible ya know that?" Wally sighed and glanced at a cake his Mom had made apparently while he was gone. His mouth watered.

"I know I am, and I'm proud of it to." Wally didn't respond after that, too bust daydreaming about certain strawberry shortcake, and not the TV show either. "Wally?" Still no response. "That's it, I'm hanging up.." She threatened and Wally quickly swung back into reality.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Just a little caught up in something.." He grinned. Artemis rolled her eyes and set the arrow down.

"Well I Gotta go, talk to you at the mountain." Artemis pulled the phone away form her ear, ready to hang up when she heard a small, but loud enough "Don't go." On the other line. She rose an eyebrow and placed the phone back on her ear.

"What?" She asked, not sure she heard him correctly. He blushed slightly, hoping that she didn't really hear that.

"Nothing, bye." He hung up quickly and sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Problems with your girlfriend Wally?" His father chipped in, a small smile on his face. Wally blushes and stuttered,

"W-W-What! She is not my girlfriend!" Wally exclaimed, putting his phone back in his jean pocket.

Wally's father chuckled to himself and looked at Wally. "You could've fooled me by the way she makes you smile when you talk to her." Wally's blush grew.

"T-That is so not true." He grumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Wally.."

"No! That's it, end of story." Wally sped to his room in a huff.

Wally's father only smiled at his son knowingly.

Artemis rolled her eyes as Wally hung up the phone and set it down on her side table. He was so difficult sometimes! And he never let anything go! He always had to know everything, even if it was not at all his business.

Artemis sighed and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Her eyes wandered again to the Alice In Wonderland poster that she had kept up all these years after Jade had left her.

She glowered at it, angry with her sister. Just angry with her and her father for making stupid choices, for being evil. Why couldn't they be like her? It would have been so much easier and it could've made life so much easier for the whole family!

Things could have been normal, but nothing in her life really was normal. Heroine life or just her civilian life.

Artemis would of killed to have her father be Doctor Fate or at least be someone else, be good, be like fathers are supposed to be. Stern at boyfriends, protective, loving, caring, and all those things that fathers were supposed to be, he was not.

He was abusive in the years that he had trained her, he was mean in the ways he had made her angry so she would fight harder, he trained her in harsh conditions and made her kill people. He even had made her kill her best friend, her best friend, and her dead friend, Meridyan. It hurt her to think about it, so she would drop it.

Her life could have been easy, her life could have been so much better if her father and her mother had just made a simple choice to be good, to be normal.

The reason she had not known how to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was because as a child she never got sung to, or got to go to fun sing-alongs, or just hangout with kids her age. When she was little, at the age of five years old, she had begun the early stages of training. Her father had told her that she was destined to be a great warrior, and if she had wanted to be one, she wouldn't waste her time on something that would never help her, never make her become what she would be. A shadow, like her mother, like her father, and like her sister.

Artemis's path had been laid out for her from day one, not that she had any choice; she never had gotten one or had the privilege of a choice.

That was until the age of 9, when Artemis knew her mother was going to come home from jail, it was the night after Jade had left, Artemis was sad. Sad that her only sister, the sister that she had relied on for years just left her, left her with her father, all alone.

Back then she had thought Jade did it to save herself, now all Artemis saw her as was a coward.

All the very vivid memories of Artemis's past haunted her day by day, night by night, and they still did, much to Artemis's dismay.

And as Artemis thought back to everything she hummed, oh so sadly, "Twinkle twinkle little star…" Over and over again, the same rhythm, the same tune, over and over again.

And while Wally relished in being with his family again, she only dreaded on her past. Sad and alone, like it had been for years.

AN: I wanted to show the sadness of Artemis in the end, seeing how Wally and Artemis live such very different lives. Her's much more dreadful then his. Hope you liked it! Love you all and plz review. Oh and let me know if you liked the newest episode, I sure did XD

~LOSDA


End file.
